My Little Leprechaun
by andersaa
Summary: This is a Jacksepticeye x [suicidal!reader] where you go to school with Jack (or Sean) in college. You two grow up together and you watch each other grow into wonderful and strong people that help each other conquer their fears and flaws.
1. New Life

**AN: Quick catch up time, I've never actually seen Athlone Community College, nor do I have any idea if that's where Sean went, so don't judge if I misinterpret everything! Enjoy!**

You took a deep breath to steady yourself as you walked up the front steps leading to Athlone Community College. When you reached the front doors you stopped, paused for a moment, readjusted your books, then pushed through the doors to start your new life in Ireland. You sighed. It was just how you had imagined.

It wasn't a big, or grand school (though you could've gotten into one if you wanted to). You wanted to feel normal, not like the huge genius you were. It was the middle of summer, but you were told to come to put your already bought books into your locker and be toured around the school by one of the students. You were wearing a long black and red checkered flannel that looked far too big on your small form over a black tank top with torn black skinny jeans and black and white converse.

You had a silver eyebrow piercing on your left side and you had a streak of [F/C] in your [H/L] [H/C] hair. You stood in the center of the hallway taking in what was around you. Gleaming red lockers with clearly polished handles enclosed the area. The beige floor had clearly just been waxed, though the sickly green paint coating the walls was chipping. You leaned against the doorframe awaiting the arrival of your guide.

Suddenly, as if on cue, you heard echoes of fast paced footsteps down the hall to your right. The sound got louder and louder until the breathless young face of a rather attractive boy who couldn't have been more than 19 appeared. He had dark brown hair and stubble to match. His eyes were like the sky on a cloudless day or an ocean dancing in the sun's light. He wore a bright blue hoodie with white strings and had on dark jeans and converse like yours. He was so thin that it it seemed you could push him over with a touch. He was doubled over and gasping for breath. He'd obviously run a long way.

"S-sorry.." he mumbled out with a thick Irish accent once he'd finally caught his breath, "I lost track o' time."

You laughed, "It's okay, I do it all the time." He tilted his head, trying to place your voice. "American?" he asked uncertainly. You feigned surprise, " _Irish_?" you answered mockingly. He laughed and smiled at you, "The name's Sean, but you can call me Jack!" He chirped cheerfully. "[Y/N]..." you said shyly.

"Well, [Y/N], let's get started wit' the tour, shall we?" You smiled tentatively and nodded. He began to lead you away, talking all the while. Whenever you gave short or vague responses he'd simply reply with "Not a talker, eh? I'll fix that! I love to talk..."

Then he'd go on a rant on an irrelevant subject. You walked around for a while in seemingly aimless patterns with him pointing things out, occasionally making comments as you walked past. "That's the art room! I love it in there! Ye know, one time, I stuck three cotton balls up me nose... There's the theatre! That's were they _CRUSH YOUR DREAMS!_... There's your first period class! Mr. Benson is the funniest math teacher ever! He gave a lesson on how to calculate the velocity of each character in _HAPPY WHEELS!_..."

You couldn't help notice a few things about Sea- Jack. His name was Jack. You'd need to remember that. First off, he was actually the funniest person you'd ever met. Second off, he was actually the loudest person you'd ever met. Third off, he had... Elf ears? "What are you? Some kind of fucking leprechaun?" It took you a moment to register that you had said this out loud.

What made you realize it was that Jack started laughing hysterically. You covered your mouth with your hands. "Fiddle de tea patties, lads!" Jack started yelling, "She's got me! Grab the Guinness and the gold and let's get outta here!" Now it was you laughing uncontrollably. He started laughing with you. When you had both finally ceased, he asked if it was the ears that 'gave him away'.

You smiled at his joke and nodded guiltily as you lowered your eyes to the floor. He shook his head at you. "Ya know.." He began as he continued the tour, "Keep the sense of humor and sarcastic comments and you'll fit right in around here. We take a lot of exchange students. I'll introduce you to some of my friends, too!" He smiled over his shoulder and walked on.

You started grinning to yourself rather abruptly. Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult in Ireland after all.

 **AN: I've had this on my mind for a while and I just needed to start writing this or I would explode! It's like a ton of imagines melded into one story! Goodbye my fellow ECTGs! Have a good day!**

 **P.S. I** **know colleges don't** **have lockers, but it's** **more convenient.**


	2. First Day Jitters

**Yay! I can write again! I've been gone and cut off from my life source- the internet- for FOUR WHOLE DAYS! On the bright side, I'm tanner, on the down side, I'm burnt. Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Slight Trigger Warnings!**

You sat alone in your car an hour early for the school day. You were incredibly nervous. _What if it was the same as the others?_ You took a final fleeting breath and exited the car, trying to ignore the feeling in your stomach. It felt like you had eaten some very bad Mexican food.

As you started up the stairs you saw two boys sitting down out of the corner of your eye. You turned to face them and you realized they were both your age. One of them had slightly tan skin with dark hair that swooped over to one side. He had a long face and slightly slanted eyes that were the deepest chocolate brown you'd ever seen.

The other was considerably paler with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like a stereotypical Swedish. You took another deep breath to calm your nerves and began walking shakily over. Once you got closer you saw that they were poring over a book about... Wait, was that an X-Box remote? It was a book about gaming strategy! Though you didn't understand why, that made you feel slightly better about the pair.

You finally reached them, though neither looked up at you. They were too immersed in their own conversation. "No, the Knight is way better!" The dark-eyed man argued his point to the blond. He was American! You weren't alone.

"No way," he replied, "The Rogues are totally better." He had an accent that you couldn't quite place. You assumed Swedish due to his looks.

They were talking about classes. This you knew about. You decided on a whim to jump into the conversation. "Well, I think the Paladin is better than both. Easily..." They both turned to face you when you began talking, which caused the end of your sentence to fizzle out awkwardly. You braced yourself for an insult, but were only met with the two of them agreeing with you.

"You're right!" replied the blond, "Why didn't we think of that?!" The raven haired man merely shook his head in response. When he looked at you closer, however, he looked curious. "I don't think I've seen you around here before..."

You smiled, "No, I just moved here."

"Well, it's nice to have another American here! We've built up a large queue of us, and I think we're close to taking over the potatoes!"

"Ah," the blond said smiling back, "If only there were more Swedish." So you were right!

"Shut up Felix." the other man said. You had began giggling when he had said potatoes, so you were laughing now. They started laughing with you. When your chorus of chortles had finally ceased, you inquired about the American's name.

"Mark," he replied, "Mark Fischbach."

"And I'm Felix, Felix Kjellberg."

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm," your face suddenly turned serious and as you completed your prior statement you put on invisible sunglasses, "[L/N], [Y/N] [L/N]."

"Nice to meet you, too!" they rang back in unison- after they had finished laughing, of course. You smiled back. Then a pressing question formed inside of your mind. "Um, hey, d-do either of you know Sean McLoughlin?"

Both of them looked puzzled until Mark piped up with, "Do you mean Jack?"

"Oh!" you said, and you mentally face-palmed, "Yeah, I mean Jack."

"Well, of course! All of the exchange students know Jack! He's like an usher, or a badly written greeting card.."

"Mark," Felix said, "Shut up."

You waved your goodbye and continued your path up to the doors. By the time you had reached your locker, your nerves were considerably calmer. You finished getting all of your books into your first class, just so you wouldn't have to worry about it, then you began wandering around the halls of your new school.

It all still seemed... Strange. I mean, you had been in Ireland for a month now and everything still felt new to you. It all gave off a foreign sense. Even though it was your home, you felt like you were just visiting. You sighed to yourself, silently wishing that _this one_ , this time it would be different.

Suddenly you heard a thunderous stampede of students from the hall to your left. You bolted back to your first period class and watched the students file in. One strange face after another. You were begging for there to be _someone_ you recognized in your class at this point.

Then, slightly hidden in a rush of people, you saw Mark! You were saved from major socialization! You caught his eye and he took the seat next to you, dropping his bag with a _thud_ and lazily pushing it under his desk with his foot. "How're ya holdin' up?" Mark half-shouted over the chaotic din that was being created by your classmates. "Terrified." You replied with a weak smile before staring intently back at your desk.

After a moments pause, Mark leaned over and whispered into your ear, "Hey, it's really not that bad, the people in this class are nice! Like Bob and Wade," Mark said, pointing out his friends, " _And_ there's the fact that Professor Thompson is awesome! History has never been better!"

He gave you a reassuring smile that you returned half-heartedly. As soon as you and Mark look forward at the blackboad, your attention was redirected to the door as you saw it swing open to reveal the figure of a rather young professor.

He had short brown hair that reminded you of a Lego figurine. He was pale with a sprinkling of freckles cross the bridge of his nose. He had deep green eyes and that made him look even younger, but he dressed like a businessman.. Kind of like Ben Wyatt from Parks and Recreation. He had a light blue dress shirt and nice beige pants with a light pink tie.

"Hellloooo everybody, my name is Mr. Thompson and welcome to one of the most boring subjects in _history_ that I will attempt to make interesting." Everyone but him groaned at his cheesy pun, then he continued,

"Now, as you all know, I start with role call, and, as I understand, we have a new exchange student, so I hope you'll make her feel just as welcome as you did with the others." He glared at a group of students who gave him just as menacing of a look right back. You made a mental note to stay away from them.

Your note was proven to be reliable and reasonable when Mark shot them a dirty look as well.

"Bell, Anderson." Mr. Thompson stated the name bluntly without taking his eyes off the paper.

 **Sorry if your name isn't** **where it should be! I can't** **exactly help it...**

The professor's statement was met with a sqeaky, "Here!" from a pale, freckled boy with sandy hair. Next up was, "Connolly, Alexis." A quiet, "Present.." sounded from the seat in front of you. From the back of her head, you couldn't see much else than her long, light brown hair pulled tightly back into a high ponytail that reached past her shoulder blades.

"Nice to see you Alex," Mr. Thompson grumbled under his breath. You couldn't see her face, but you guessed by the way she sat up in her seat just a _little_ straighter that she was smiling broadly. The name following hers was- "Fischbach, Mark."

"Pre-sent." Mark replied smoothly to the professor he so obviously knew well.

You smiled at the idiot who winked at you out of the corner of your eye. Next up was, "[L/N], [F/N]." At your name he looked up and said, "Welcome our new student." Everyone in the classroom waved at you except for the group of kids that Mark had glared at. They were sniggering and pointing at you. You turned incredibly self concious very abruptly and began staring at a speck of orange marker you had just now noticed on your desk.

Mark saw your actions and leaned over to you, the role call resuming. "Hey," he whispered, "don't listen to them." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the students who already seemed to hate you. You smiled at Mark again then faced forward, waiting for the class to start.

 **_-Time Skip brought to you by the many people that Jacksepticeye has saved.-_**

You stared at the clock for the final few minutes of Mrs. O'Reilly's speech as your stomach pleaded for something- anything- to eat. Even if you wouldn't eat much, food sounded good.

 _Five_ , what were you having for lunch that day?

 _Four_ , you hoped it was good.

 _Three_ , you really shouldn't eat anything.

 _Two_ , you were too fat to eat anything..

 _One_ , sorry stomach, no lunch today.

 _Zero_. The bell shrieked it's message to the entire student body that it was time to rejoice, _for there was food_. Mark shot right up and bolted out of the door, eager to get to what was so obviously calling him. You laughed silently and reached down to pick up your notebook, still in your seat, only to have it suddenly flung across the room by someone's foot.

"Oooops." Came a long, drawn out, mocking voice from above you. You clenched your fist and looked up to see none other than the rude group of people from earlier. "Listen," the one who had kicked your book stepped forward. He had greasy, jet black hair that was cut in a lopsided manner, pale skin that looked like moonlight reflecting off of light mist in the morning, and a permanent sneer that showed his rotting, yellowing teeth spread across his face. "You may not know this, and I really don't care if you don't, but this," he gestured around him, "is _our_ turf. You don't get in our way, you don't get beat up and sent to the hospital. Got it?"

He spat the last two words at you as if he was trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth. You lowered your head to the ground and nodded silently. "Good," he snapped curtly, then made his way out of the classroom. You walked a few paces, picked up your notebook and it's stray pages that were strewn about, then made your way to the lunchroom in considerably worse spirits than when you started the day.

 **This is** **part one** **of the first day, just** **because I** **thought it was dragging on. Hope you're** **enjoying the fic so far! Goodbye my fellow ECTG's! Have an amazing day! Oh, in case you didn't** **know, I'm** **also taking requests. I have a book dedicated to it, so request there! (Wattpad BTW)**


	3. First Day Jitters (Part 2)

You reached the lunchroom that you had seen in your initial tour over the summer. It was a dingy, scarcely lit room with a low ceiling and a few silver vents embedded in it's surface. The floor tile was a typical, off-white colour that reminded you of a hospital ward, and heaven knows you were familiar with that kind of space.

You paid for a banana then wandered into the corner of the lunchroom awkwardly, unsure of where to go. Suddenly you spotted Sea- Jack (still having trouble there) sitting at a table of friends. You recognized Mark, Felix, Bob, and Wade, but the rest you didn't recognize. You walked uncertainly forward until you reached the table.

Once you reached the table. Jack looked up at you. "Um, hi.." you said quietly, "Can I sit here?" You were met by a cheery, in sync word that felt like they had rehearsed speaking; "Sure!" You smiled gratefully and sat down in between Jack and Mark. You noticed the table staring at you. They weren't rude stares, in fact, they all appeared to mean well, but it unsettled you. Having the spotlight never was your thing. "Well, I'd like to introduce a friend of mine to you all-" Jack began, but was cut off by Mark and Felix saying, "We already met her!"

At this the table laughed. It made you feel incredibly amazed that one group of people were so happy all the time. You even giggled timidly yourself. "Well," Mark said, proposing a new idea, "How about we go around the table, say what we'd like to be called, then say something about ourselves?" The table nodded in unified agreement. "Right then." Mark said, the matter becoming settled quicker than he had intended, "Who first?"

Jack volunteered by jumping out of his seat and raising his hand to its maximum potential while on his tiptoes yelling, "Oh pick me! Please pick me! Mr. Fischbach I wanna go first! Pick meeee!"

"Alright!" Mark yelled over Jack's riot, apparently pleased with himself, "Jack goes first." Jack sat down calmly, as if none of what he'd just done even happened. He put his hand together decisively then set them on the table. " _Well_ ," he began dramatically, "I'm Jack! Or Jack Septic Eye. My mum calls me that and it's been my name ever since! And... hmm... Oh yeah! I'M LOUD!'

Everyone at the table covered their ears as quickly as possible at Jack's sudden outburst. "Jeez Jack! KEEP IT DOWN, WOULD YA?" Felix screamed back even louder than Jack. This happened to cause an all out yell war that lasted at least five minutes before the school counselor came over and gave the whole table detention. "What?!" Mark protested, "That's not even fair!"

"I didn't ask if it was _fair_ Mr. Fischbach," Ms. Degradable said with an evil smirk. She was an old woman with tan skin and long, flowing silver hair that was desperately trying to cling onto its former rich dark tones. She had deep brown eyes with wrinkles that she attempted to hide with the thick layer of makeup that caked her face. She always wore shocking blood red lipstick with matching eye shadow. There was almost always a flower in her hair the same colour as her outfit.

Today's was a rose that was a bright shade of yellow that reminded you of a lemon. It matched her old and faded pastel yellow button up with simple white jeans that were almost _too_ clean. She wore simple white sandals with gold clips to hold them in place. She waltzed away smoothly from the table that was fuming at her for being so unjust. Looks like students weren't going to be your only problem.

The table collectively let out a sigh of relief once she was out of earshot. The shock must've registered on your face because a man with a white mask on leaned over and said reassuringly to you, "Don't worry, she's always like that. Especially to Pewds. She's always going on about how," he put on a high, shrieking impression of Ms. Degradable, " 'I expected so much more from the class president!' or 'Honestly, I thought you were better than this!' " He began to laugh himself silly until Felix playfully pushed him out of his chair saying, "Sure! Laugh at my pain why don't you?!"

"Are we going to continue or not?!" You shouted over the lunchroom's noise (which had picked up considerably after being told off by the school counselor). After you had said it, the lunch bell rang. "Guess not." said Bob with a shrug. "Well.." said Jack with a smug look, "We do all have detention... Let's try to make it a little more exciting, huh?"

"What's going on in that devious little brain of yours?" you asked, mildly concerned for your safety.

"Oh," Jack replied, wiggling his eyebrows, "You'll see."

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I've really wanted to, I just never got around to it! Goodbye my fellow potatoes!**


	4. Detention's Beginning

After school you all made your way sluggishly to Ms. Degradable's room. As you passed the rows and rows of dented lockers, you felt nothing but dread for the sure-to-be awful experience awaiting you. You briefly pondered what Jack's plan might be, but you abruptly found yourself in front of Ms. Degradeable's classroom. Once you came face-to-face with the polished pine wood door you knew you wouldn't need to imagine any fatastical scheme. It was about to unfold before you.

You gripped the door's cold silver handle to find that it was already open, although, upon entering the room, you saw there was no teacher. It was just Jack, Mark, Felix, Bob, Wade, a man in a bear hat with an impressive beard, and the man who consoled you earlier with the white mask. It had a face that made him look indifferent to the world. He had a single curled hair on top of his head as well. It looked almost laughable to be completely honest.

 **By the way, I won't be using Cry's real name in this because that would be disrespectful to him. If any of you have used his real name in any of your fics then I implore you to change it. It's downright rude to do that to him. Carry on.**

Once you entered, all of them turned to you with creepily identical mischeivous glares and smiles. You plopped down in the seat next to Jack and behind Mark. "Soooo," you said, lookimg skeptical, "What's the plan?" Before you had even finished your sentence, howeved, Jack cut you off by leaning down into a blue and green duffel bag at his feet. "So," he began, the grin apparent even though his head was still covered by his mop of brown hair, "I had several ideas that I think you'll enjoy. Well, I'm not sure about you, [Y/N]," he said uncertainly, straightening himself once more.

He returned from his _perilous_ adventure with several cans of spraypaint, each in a different colour. You raised your eyebrow quizically at him. "I'm not quite sure _where_ this is going, but I think I like the general direction." Mark flashed you a smile. "In all honesty, [Y/N], we've never _officially_ pulled this one off."

"What do you mean 'officially'?"

"Nothing!"

"Mark!"

"He means," interjected the man with the hat and _glorious_ beard, "we've tried this once before and that didn't go to well." The room grimaced together, then let out a collective sigh. You shook your head. These were the people you chose to hang out with.

"Can you guys just tell me what we're doing?" you asked, beginning to become exasperated at your detention mates. "Well, first we should all introduce ourselves if we haven't met," stated the man with the mask. He glanced over at you, and you assumed he smiled. (You couldn't quite tell because... well, you know.) "Hi," he said in a kind voice, "I'm Cryaotic, but you can call me Cry." He stuck out his hand semi-awkwardly, and you shook it. "Nice to met you Cry, I'm-"

"You're [Y/N], right?" You were taken aback for a moment before the man in the hat justified Cry knowing your name.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you! I'm Ken by the way! Jack hasn't shut up about you all summer!" Jack leaned over and smacked the back of Ken's head, causing his hat to go over his eyes. He double-covered his eyes with his hand and yelled, "Jack! Oh no! What's happened? Jack you've blinded me!" He then stretched out his hands and began feeling everyone's faces asking, "Jack, is that you?!" Luckily, you managed to dodge Ken's hands as they reached for you, which caused him to search the empty air until he came crashing out of his seat at your feet from extending his arm to find you.

You all bust out laughing, but you were all soon cut off by a shrewd voice saying scathingly, "Now, now, we're having far too much fun for detention, now aren't we?" In a moment of blind panic, you realized you had no clue what the plan was. You seemed to convey this to Jack by giving him a look, but the look he gave back was helpless. His eyes simply said to you, _trust me_.

Trusting wasn't exactly your strong suit, but in this case you supposed you could try to push past that significant factor. After a few minutes of sikence, however, the chaos started, and trust was the least of your worries.

 **SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING. I DIDN'T** **THINK ANYONE READ IT SO I** **TOOK A LOOONGGG BREAK AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME ECTGs. MY POTATOES** **FORGIIVVEEE** **MEEE... Next part coming soon... hopefully... (you're** **welcome skig..)**


	5. The Chaos Ensued

**Here's** **for** **my friend furver_alone_gal** **on Wattpad** **because she loves this story and this was kinda a deal between us... so she's** **writing a chapter while I** **write this one! Check out her Markiplier** **fic!**

It all began when Jack started tapping his foot. To some people that would seem insignificant, completely unimportant, but to everyone in that room (except Ms. Degradable) it meant everything. Once he started tapping his foot, every person straightened. Nobody looked towards Jack, but you could tell everyone was listening intently to his tapping.

That's when you realized it wasn't mindless tapping- it was Morse Code! _He knows Morse Code?_ you thought to yourself, _So he's smarter than he looks... Nice to know._ You pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down what you heard, trying your very best to make it look like work.

 _O-N-M-Y-C-O-U-N-T-W-E-T-I-E-H-E-R-U-P_

When you finished writing them down, you prayed it wasn't what you thought it was, but one look from Jack told you it was exactly what you had feared. You put your head between your hands and rubbed your temples. _Wowwww... of course you were doing something that was_ _most likely_ _illegal._ You sighed to yourself and everything went completely silent for a few more minutes, but then a faint sound could be heard from Ms. Degradable's desk.

You didn't dare turn around for fear of being yelled at, so you listened harder. Even, rythmic breaths could be heard from the back of the class, and you risked a turn to confirm your suspicion. You couldn't believe your eyes; Ms. Degradable was asleep! You turned slowly to face Jack with a disbelieving look, but his eyes were fixed intently on the empty space in front if him.

He stayed like that for a few moments, then abruptly turned to look at everyone as if he was doing a head count. His eyes fell on you last and he gave you a devilish grin. "One.." he began in a whisper. "Two.." Mark whispered, continuing the countdown to madness. "And three.." Felix finished looking more crazed than everyone else. At the final word, everyone shot over to Jack to get their items.

Several cans of [F/C] spraypaint and a roll of duct tape were thrust into your arms as Jack pulled out a rope and a padlock. Everyone else was emerging from the duffle bag with various paintbrushes and spraypaints. Mark even had some acrylics.

You were still uncertain, but you were too caught up in the moment to care much about your hesitation. Jack grabbed your hand and pulled you noiselessly over to Ms. Degradable's desk. He pressed his pointer finger to his lips and smiled at you, then he began to wrap her up in the rope. You assumed you had come over for a reason, so you ripped off a chunk of duct tape and slapped it over Ms. Degradable's mouth.

She stirred for a moment, then her eyes popped wide open in alarm, but she couldn't move. She was already restrained too tightly by the rope. She attempted to lunge forward, and she squirmed desperately, trying to undo the ropes. She started making outraged noises, but her words were otherwise muffled thanks to your duct tape. You smiled to yourself, then directed your grin towards Jack. He glanced at you happily, and then he asked, "Would you mind opening the door?"

He gestured towards a closet in the corner. "Happily good sir!" You said in an awful accent and delivered an over exaggerated bow before doing what he had asked. Once you had opened the door, he pushed Ms. Degradeable in. As she wheeled towards it, everyone cherished the panicked yell she let out that was, again, muffled by your duct tape. You saw her chair crash into the cabinet on the opposite side of the closet, then you slammed the door behind her. Jack swooped in with his lock and stood up, panting.

For a few moments, all you guys did was stare and look at each other, but then Mark broke the silence by shouting, "That was awesome!" The entire room burst into laughter and cheering, but you were still slightly confused. "What's the paint for?" you asked no one in particular. "Oh yeah!" Cry yelled, "Let's go you guys!" Everyone rushed out of the classroom at once, with you and Jack in the lead. You had no clue where you where you were going, but you couldn't stop smiling!

This was way more fun than it should be.

You all eventually stopped running once you had reached outside the campus. You had were looking at a beaten down old shack on the edge of the university. It sat on top of the hill that allowed it to showcase a breathtaking view of the town below. "What is this place?" you asked. "Oh," Mark said, "this dump? Well, it looks better on the inside, I'll tell you that..."

"What he means to say is," Felix butted in, seeing your confused look, "It's pretty much a place that everyone comes to to make out because the view out here is awesome, and the inside is _WAYYYY_ nicer."

"Oh." you said, lightly blushing at the thought of going out to this place with someone in Ireland. You laughed the thought off, "Well," you said, _still_ confused, "What're we doing here?" They all grinned at you. "Well," Bob said, "We figured since you're pretty much stuck with us now, we might as well do something together."

"Ah, tying up a teacher and locking her in a closet is something I'd _totally_ think to do with my friends. Really good choice!" you exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone around you chuckled. "We're gonna tag the building!" Wade said with a grin. "Adding vandalism to the list, I like it!" Everyone laughed again, then approached the building with their spraypaint ready.

 **Time skip brought to you by my love of PANIC! AT THE DISCO Y'ALL!**

When all of you were done, the building had a red 'W' and a blue 'B' on it, some brown toast, Cry's face, a pink mustache, a green eye with a blue center, a blue fist, and [picture you did]. "I think it looks great!" Mark exclaimed. You all laughed and smiled at one another. "Let's go home." Felix said after a few moments. You all nodded in silent agreement.

You began to leave, but Jack grabbed your hand and waited for everyone else to leave. You turned to him, confused. He was blushing furiously as he looked at you. "So, um, I was wonderin' if maybe sometime this week you'd like to come over and game wit' me? Mark told me you liked games. It's okay if you dont want to, i mean-" He was cut off by you pressing your index finger to his lips. "I'd love to ya loser." You smiled at him, then turned and left.

He sighed heavily. He didn't know why it was so hard to ask you to hang out, I mean, you _were_ his friend after all. He shook his head and walked to his house wondering why you were so interesting to him all the while.

 **So, this** **is my sleep deprived chapter coming at ya, just for my little Skiggy! I love ya honey! Goodbye my fellow potatoes! Have a good day! Also, the reason this was in code was because of an issue transferring it from Wattpad to here. I actually kinda forgot I put it here haha... I didn't think anyone would read this in all honesty!**


	6. Mr Thompson's Hangover

**A/N: What is up my nerdzzz? I know I've been away, but nobody reads this, so it's okay!**

The next day you arrived to your first period class with a heavy heart. While yesterday's activities had been thrilling, you knew they would come back to bite you in the arse. You sighed as you plopped down in your usual seat. The second day and you had already made a bad impression.

You looked over to Mark and mumbled, "We're going to be in so much trouble, aren't we?" Mark looked at you sympathetically. It was written all over your face that you were dreading the day ahead. "Well, look at it this way, we had a great time! And you already have a friend group!" Mark's enthusiasm was enough plant a smile on your lips, but not enough to put a damper on your sarcasm.

"Yeah, you guys are _greeeaaat_ influences."

Mark chuckled at your comment as the one minute bell rang. You couldn't help but notice that Jack was curiously missing from the scene. Even though he wasn't in this class, he always stopped by to say hi to you, Mark, Bob, Wade. At least, that's what Mark had said. The final bell rang and Mr. Thompson busted into the roon, looking slightly disheveled.

"Good morning class," he spoke; his voice tinged with breathlessness, "I hope all of you had an..." he struggled to find the word he was looking for, "Enjoyable first d-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he dropped the flyaway papers he has been carrying. They looked just as frazzled as he did; their contents spread over the floor in every direction. You and Mark jumped up to help him, but the rest of the room was more hesitant to spring into action. "Well don't everybody help at once," Mr. Thompson grumbled under his breath.

He thanked you two and then continued as if nothing had happened. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was a little late today." He smiled and shook his head with his eyes closed before going on, "Well, to be honest, I'm extremely hungover." The entire class laughed for a few seconds before they were silenced by Mr. Thompson's raised hand.

"The point _is_ the only that's happening today is me talking to four students outside. The rest of you may do what you please." He looked directly at you, Mark, Bob, and Wade and then he signaled to follow him into the hall with his hand. You gulped.

 _Here we go._

As soon as all five of you (counting Mr. Thompson) were in the hall, he began laughing hysterically. "You all look so scared!" He laughed harder for a few more seconds as all of you exchanged confused, and slightly concerned looks. When his episode had subsided, he wiped a stray tear out of his eye and continued to the point.

"Look, what you did yesterday was hilarious, but I think you all know you can't be doing things like that," he looked directly at you, "As for _you_ young lady, that's hardly a way to start the year. I get that it's hard being with the average, but this isn't a good way to cope with that. Understand?"

Your eyes widened and you began to panic when he mentioned being with the 'average'. You tried to silence him with looks, but it was to no avail. If they found out about your abilities... you were done. They'd think you were some kind of freak genius. While you technically were one it still hurt to lose people over it.

You nodded frantically hoping that the others wouldn't notice Mr. Thompson's more than suspicious word choices. Luckily none of them seemed to care. All of them were so wrapped up in their own worry that you doubted they would notice if the ceiling caught fire.

Mr. Thompson turned his attention to the other three, "I know you boys only meant this as a joke, but we hold you to very high standards. Seeing as you are the brightest the school has to offer, we have all decided to let you off with a warning, but don't let this happen again. Clear?"

Bob and Wade nodded vigorously and Mark replied, "Crystal." You couldn't believe your ears. A warning? For something like this? You weren't complaining, but it seemed almost laughable how relieved you were. Mr. Thompson looked satisfied, but as he reached for the door, he turned back to all of you.

"Oh, and one more thing..."

All of you listened closely.

"If you ever do anything like this again, let me in on it!" All of you laughed as the quickly built tension snapped into shards of relief. You all grinned and nodded before you reentered the classroom happier than ever.

 **So this is more of a filler, but I needed to write something, so here it is! I hope it's not too bad... Goodbye my fellow potatoes!**


	7. The Project

**A/N: So it turns out people actually read this thing and wanted more (and I've been wanting to write more) so here's some writing!**

Our next period was taught by Mrs. Mercier. She was a short woman with wild curly blonde hair speckled with grey sections. Her eyes were always bright and were as wild as her hair. She had a passion for science and she tried to make every lesson as exciting as possible seeing as she hated monotony. You walked in still on your cloud and took your seat at one of the long tables with chairs lined behind them.

In all honesty, you wouldn't even be able to find your classes if it weren't for Jack. We walked you to each one even if he wasn't in it to make sure you got there. It was sweet and you enjoyed the company. It made your problems seem a little smaller knowing you had a friend. It also helped that he sat next to you in this class. Mark was in Engineering Design at the moment. You wished you could take the advanced classes you actually desired, but you knew you couldn't without raising suspicion among your peers. You sighed and waited for the lesson to start.

The final bell rang and Mrs. Mercier popped up from behind her desk. In truth, she was taller sitting, but not by much. "Okay class," her voice boomed around the classroom, I know it's only the second day, so I'm going to let you partner up for this assignment." Everyone groaned at the word 'assignment'. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

You and Sean glanced at each other for a moment while groaning and your over exaggerated noise turned into a laugh that was hidden in the uproar of complaining. When everyone had quieted down Mrs. Mercier laughed for a moment.

Once she had composed herself, she continued, "This assignment with be a project. You'll need a partner for this and you'd better strap in tight because this one's a long one. This is due at the end of the semester. You must do your own experiment with a hypothesis, data, and a conclusion. After you have conducted your experiment, you'll need a trifold poster with the points I previously mentioned. Once thays turned in, you must demonstrate your experiment in class."

Everyone's eyes had widened in exasperation throughout her assignment plan, so by time she was done it looked like everyone's eyes were going to pop out of their heads. You put your head down feeling like your cloud had been torn into pieces. You knew you wouldn't get a partner. _Jack will go to a different friend. Maybe he'll-_ you were broken out of your thoughts by Jack gently placing his hand on you shoulder.

You looked at him for a second before your stomach churned and gurgle angrily. You clutched the ever growing pain in your stomach through your baggiest sweatshirt as you watched your world swim before your eyes. You could no longer make out Jack's words and the classroom was blurred. Peoples' voices melted into a giant flurry of noise in your brain. You needed to get out of there.

You stood up to leave after you began seeing stars dancing in your eyelids, but you had no sooner stood up when your legs gave out and you fell to the ground. Your world was black and you closed your eyes. The last thing you heard was Jack screaming for what sounded like the word 'ambulance'. And then you lost consciousness.

You woke up what seemed like minutes later in a room that was so white it hurt your eyes. For a split second you wondered if it was heaven, but soon your eyes had adjusted and your nose seemed to wake up to smell the strong odor of bleach and cleanliness. You looked down to your right arm and the needle sticking in it. You quickly hid your arms under the sheets and peered curiously out of the window to see that it was night. You had been out much longer than you thought.

You looked to your left to see someone you weren't expecting. Jack was slumped against the seat, obviously asleep. He looked so much calmer this way. Less intense. More peaceful. A small smile was planted on his lips and his breathing was almost inaudible over the beating of your heart on the monitor. The beating was gotten considerably faster since you had looked at Jack, but it went back to normal once you had glanced away.

You realized you were surrounded in get well cards and candies. You smiled knowingly at them due to the fact that you were aware who sent them. You picked out one with a squirrel on the cover. On the inside was written:

 _ **Hey, I heard what happened. I hope you're doing better very soon. Tell Jack I say hi though, he's been in that hospital waiting for a couple of days now. Lots of brotherly love from me even though you're pretty nutty. (Hahaha nutty, get it?) - Markimoo 3**_

You smiled at the note before setting it down and then your gaze drifted to Jack's sleeping figure. _Days? I've been out for days? He's been waiting for days? Why did I even pass out?_ You had a suspicion in the back of your mind about why, but if that was correct, Jack couldn't hear about it. It would ruin you entirely. You shook your head repressing your thoughts-

 **A/N: Something I do well.**

-and grabbed at a card with a pug on the front to distract you. On the interior it read:

 _ **Yo! What's up [Y/N]? People told me what happened. Are you okay? Well, of course you're not fucking okay, but are you okay? If not, I hope you get better in a bit. If you are, then why the hell aren't you in class?! We miss you [Y/N]. You made yesterday really fun. Tell Jack to get some actual sleet while you're there. He looks terrible. Looking forward to your recovery! -Felix**_

 _ **P.S. We're trying to cook up another scheme, any ideas?**_

You smiled and set the second card down. You didn't think it would be this easy to find friends. In the past... Well, let's just say you weren't exactly liked. You furrowed your brow trying to recall the last time you had any friends. You couldn't remember one. You turned back to look at Jack and you glanced down to his hand. In it was a card. You smiled and plucked it gingerly from his grasp. It has a picture of a video game controller on the front. On the inside was written:

 _ **Hey, what happened today was terrifying. I wanted to give you this because I might be asleep when you wake up. God I hope you wake up soon... Anyway, I'm going to stick by you through this. I want to know what happened firsthand. And since I didn't get the chance to get a partner back in the classroom, would you like to be mine? Partner I mean. For the project. I know it's a bit awkward to ask like this, but I think this will be easier than me talking. You look really pale though. I'm still really scared to be honest. I hope you get well soon. -Jack**_ ❤

You grabbed a pen out of a cup next to you and scribbled hastily:

 _ **Of course I'll be your partner!**_ ❤

You knew the heart was unnecessary, and while you couldn't fend off the fear that crept into your mind as you read that he wanted to know what happened, you were flattered that he had asked to be your partner (even if it had seemed like a last resort thing). You smiled at him and decided to rest up. After all, you had a hell of a confrontation awaiting you the next day.

 **A/N: There! A much better, much longer chapter. I tried to make up for all the times I haven't updated. Goodbye my fellow potatoes!**


	8. Finally Out Of There

**A/N: Okay, so I feel super motivated and I actually am developing a story in my head here, so LET'S DO THIS.**

Your [E/C] eyes fluttered open to the radiant sunlight slanting through your window. You heard someone shift behind you in a chair and a cold chill ran up your spine. You sat there, terrified for a few moments before remembering where you were and who you were with. You relaxed and turned around to find Jack sitting bolt upright. Your movement appeared to have startled him.

"[Y-Y/N]..." he stuttered, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. He was frozen for a few moments before lunging at you for a hug. You sat shocked for a second before hugging back just as fiercely. "You're alive..." he mumbled repeatedly, never letting you out of his arms. You were lost in the comfort of his touch. You closed your eyes and breathed in before mustering enough strength to reply, "I'm fine."

He pulled back and smiled at you with childlike glee. "She speaks!" he mocked, his hands resting on your shoulders. "Shut up." you laughed and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. He just smiled at you, scanning your face. He pulled you unexpectedly in for one more fleeting hug before settling back into his chair. Then you suddenly fell into a cold sweat.

Nerves racked your body as your face was drained of the little colour it had gained from waking up. He was going to stay. He was going to _know_. He was going to know about your problem. He'd think you were a freak. An absolute freak. You started shaking as a few stray tears slipped from your eyes. Memories flooded back to you. When you finally snapped out of your ordeal, you saw Jack sitting right in front of you, shaking you.

He looked terrified.

"[Y/N]! [Y/N] are you okay?!" he shouted.

"I'm fine!" you yelled back much harsher than you had intended. "I'm fine..." You repeated as Jack relaxed slightly at the foot of your bed. He was definitely still on edge, but he knew better than to ask. Jack shook his head and sat back on his chair. "Jack, could you please get me some food?"

He looked relieved at having something to do. "Sure, what do you want?"

"Hotcakes from McDonald's." Just the idea of that many calories made your stomach churn. Jack smiled at you. "Of course," he said, "I'll be back in 10." You smiled and nodded before Jack snatched up his keys and wallet and made his way out of the door. As soon as he was out if earshot, you screamed for the nurse with all your strength. You felt yourself getting weaker. You could fake it for Jack, but that was it.

A rather heavy nurse with auburn hair rushed into the room. "Yes miss?" she asked rather alarmed, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," you replied and ripped the covers off of you, "I need to go home as soon as possible. I need to get out of here before he comes back. I need my diagnosis." You made an attempt to stand before crashing to the floor. The nurse rushed over to you and practically lifted you back on the bed. "I'll do everything I can miss." You nodded, glancing absently at the clock. A few moments later the nurse was gone and you were left in another lonely silence.

A couple seconds later a doctor burst into the room. She hovered over you for a few moments before stating that she was there to tell you your diagnosis. You sat up straighter at her announcement and said, "Please hurry because I need out of here fast." The doctor smiled knowingly at you.

"You are severely undernourished young lady... Although I think you already knew that." You looked determinedly at the white floor. You mumbled a reply under your breath as the doctor continued. "We will give you a chance to turn this around. You will be given 3 months before you come back here to be weighed. If you check out as healthy, then you will need no further visits. If not, then you will need to be fed by us. Now, I personally wouldn't want that, so I would suggest eating balanced meals."

You nodded grudgingly. "Then you are free to go." The doctor said, looking rather satisfied with herself. You grinned, but before you could attempt to stand again, the doctor turned around. "Oh," she said, "one more thing. There's a wheelchair next to the bed to help you get around for a while and your clothes are right on top of it.. It's lucky you came here when you did, otherwise who knows what might have happened." _You know what_ _might_ _have happened, you're the fucking doctor_ , you thought angrily, but you smiled at her through gritted teeth and nodded again.

Once she had exited the room you grabbed your clothes, set them on your lap, maneuvered yourself into the wheelchair, and wrestled your legs into your pants. You slipped your [F/C] hoodie on over the hospital gown and practically tore it off from underneath. You had a habit of changing in the open in a way nobody could see anything. You set the old gown on the painfully white bed. You sighed and wheeled your way down the halls to the entrance, avoiding patients and doctors all the while.

In a few seconds, Jack pulled up to the glass doors. Even the entry smelled of bleach. He spotted you and rushed over, clutching a paper McDonald's bag in his hand. "You're out!" he shouted in delight. You smiled. "Yep! Now I can leave this godforsaken place." Jack laughed at you before he helped you get into his passenger seat. After a while of fighting with it, he finally got the wheelchair to collapse to fit in the trunk. He got into the drivers seat with beads of sweat lining his forehead. You fought back laughter.

He gave you a 'what's so funny' look before you began making your way back to your apartment. On the way there you two made small talk. When Jack asked what your diagnosis was, you said that you had gotten a migraine and hurt your knees when you fell. He nodded and moved on to the next topic. You let out a breath that you didn't know you'd been holding. That was one less problem you had to deal with.

Once you had gotten to your apartment complex Jack got the wheelchair back out (with less difficulty this time). "At least my apartment is on the first floor," you joked. Jack laughed. "Yeah," he commented, "it would suck if you lived up higher." You nodded before Jack and you fell into an uncomfortable silence. It lasted only a moment, however, due to the fact that Jack broke it by saying, "If you ever need anything, call me."

You smirked up at him. "Well, I'll need to call you soon for that stupid project bullshit anyway." Jack's eyes widened before he groaned. "I had almost forgotten." You giggled and said, "You're welcome! Haha!... bye Jack." He smiled at you. "Bye [Y/N]." You waved from your wheelchair as he drove off. You continued waving even after he had disappeared from view. You sat staring after his car for a few moments before turning back to the weeks of challenges you knew were ahead.

 **A/N: YO YO YO! Another chapter! I'm doing pretty good! Don't expect much from me... this chapter is probs crap because I did it at like midnight, but ya know. Goodbye my fellow potatoes!**


	9. Day Three, New Face

**A/N: I'M** **A MAN WITH A PLAN HERE PEOPLE** **I'M** **SO PUMPED FOR THIS STORY. YOU DON'T** **EVEN UNDERSTAND.**

You were awoken the next morning by the sound you dreaded most: _your alarm clock_. You groaned and rolled over lazily to check the time. "7:45..." you mumbled to yourself drowsily. You knew your lecture didn't start until 8:45, but you wanted to give yourself time. You shimmy your body nonchalantly towards the other side of the bed. The small ray of enthusiasm that you had developed inside you was immediately crushed when your eyes fell upon the contraption sitting next to the bed.

 _The wheelchair._

You sighed and attempted to lift yourself carefully into the seat. Now, I say attempted due to the fact that as soon as your foot was halfway on the floor, you slipped and fell on your side. "Fuck..." your voice said, somewhat muffled by the thick carpet. You cautiously made a second attempt to assert yourself into the chair, this time succeeding. You wheeled yourself into your bathroom to brush your hair and teeth. Makeup [wasn't your thing/ was a big priority for you as well].

You finished getting ready at around 8:15. You had nothing else to do in your apartment, so you decided to head over to campus. It was going to take you a while to get to the lecture hall anyway. You called an Uber due to the fact that you literally couldn't drive. You sighed as you watched the buildings rush past in a blur of muted tones. You couldn't believe it was only your third day at college. Things were a lot better here to you (or worse depending on how you look at it).

Once you had reached the front of the main building you paid the driver and stuffed your way back into the faded leather wheelchair. You wheeled through empty halls on your was to the hall. It was only 8:20, so you didn't expect anyone to be there. You could get your own campus. It almost made you feel free.

Almost.

Although, because you expected a vacant place, you were thoroughly shocked in more ways than one when you heard muffled talking. The halls echoed quite a bit, so it wasn't shocking when you picked up on a snippet of their conversation. "Look, I don't understand it either. It's makes no fucking sense..."

You would recognize that voice anywhere.

You smiled and wheeled towards the slightly ajar door that concealed the room where the voices were drifting out of. You pried it gently open to reveal the leprechaun himself talking with Mark. They were bent low over a desk and appeared to be poring over a paper. Neither had noticed your entry, so you planned to scare them.

You were less than 3 yards away when a noise broke through the boys' conversation.

 _Squeeaaak_

The wheel you had been holding with your right hand made a horrendously loud sound, causing both Jack and Mark to look right at you. Both stood frozen in shock for a few moments before you uttered a timid, "Hi."

Mark rushed over and gave you a hug before he immediately began asking about what happened to your legs, if you were okay, if you needed any food, etc. But your eyes were focused on Jack who was grinning broadly at you. Mark, however, didn't seem to notice that your attention was elsewhere and continued to bombard you with questions, staying very true to his brotherly nature. You cocked your head at Jack who could not seem to stop smiling. "What're you doing that for?" You asked. Mark stopped talking and looked over to Jack.

He looked confused. "Doing what?" He inquired with an underlying tone of fear that he had done something wrong. You laughed at him for a moment before saying, "Well, you've been grinning like an idiot for the past couple minutes now." He shook his head at you as Mark's head snapped between the both of you.

Jack rolled his eyes and glanced down at his phone. Suddenly he jumped in surprise causing you and Mark to recoil in shock. "We're gonna be late! The lecture is on the third floor!" He shouted. You stood frozen for a few seconds and you heard the bustle of students just outside of the classroom. You wheeled out of there as fast as you could, yet you were always falling behind Mark and Jack.

You began getting farther and farther away from them as you fought against the stream of students moving the opposite direction. "Jack!" You called out. He didn't hear you. Suddenly two pairs of unfamiliar hands grabbed your wheelchair. Your head spun around and your eyes were met with a rather short girl. She had shoulder length brown hair that framed her pale face. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed with determination as she pushed you through the crowds of bewildered students.

"Where to?" She asked. The question caught you off guard and you stumbled over your words. "T-the third floor," you stated, just as confused as the rush of students you were passing. "Me too," she shouted over the din, "I have a lecture this morning!"

"The one that Mrs. Jameson is giving over graphic design?" You asked, certain that she couldn't be in your class. "Yeah," she said, "What're the odds?" She smiled at you warmly and for the first time since arriving you didn't feel all alone. Don't get me wrong, the boys are wonderful, but you knew you needed a girl to talk to. After all, every girl needs a little... well... girl time!

You had the elevator in sight and you were approaching fast. "Onward!" You shouted with a smile aimed at the doors. The strange girl shoved you in quickly while making sure you were sage and slammed her finger into the third floor button. She leaned against the elevator wall as soon as you felt the familiar jerk upward that all elevators have.

She was panting heavily with her hands on her knees and she muttered out a soft, "We made it..." You smiled at her, and then you realized you had no idea who she was. She had on a Pac-Man tee with light blue skinny jeans that had rips in the knees. She pulled pack her short hair and cleaned her glassed on her shirt. "That was fun." She said with a small laugh. "Yeah..." you giggled, but you were curious about this girl. "What's your name?" You inquired.

"Sydney."

"[Y/N]," you responded as the doors slid open. Sydney glanced out the doors then back to you with a sideways smirk.

"Round two?" She asked.

You grinned back at her. "Ding ding!"

 **A/N: Okay, so here's** **a cameo of my friend furver_alone_gal** **because I** **made an appearance in** **her Markiplier** **fic 'Bluebird' and you** **should** **totally check it out! She might just become MAJOR later. I think this chapter came** **out pretty well, but the next** **one will develop the plot a lot more. Hint: there's** **trigger warnings...**


	10. Stay The Night

**A/N: Inspiration has struck my little head and now I want to write a little more of a somber chapter. (Sorry.)**

 **Trigger warnings: Suicidal thoughts**

The rest of the day passed by rather normally considering that you were still adjusting to your wheelchair. People asked every so often what had happened and you just told them you'd hurt your legs. Nothing else had to be said to them to make them go away. At lunch you said you weren't hungry once again, and for another day everyone believed you. Things were going well... that is, until you began to go home.

The final bell rang out loud and clear signaling everyone it was time to go. The teacher shuffled out of the classroom and a staggered line of students followed. You sighed and piled your things into your lap. You were sitting and waiting for the upheaval of students to disperse when you noticed a group of smug looking students lingering at the back of the class. You watched them out of the corner of your eye. They were glancing over to you and sniggering. You focused your steely gaze into your lap as you waited for the students to get out of the door. You silently prayed the teacher would come back into the classroom.

You began wheeling towards them because you had to get to the ramp. Your seat just had to be on one of the higher layers of the classroom. You kept your head down and avoided eye contact, your eyes now intently focused on the smooth tile floor. You almost began sliding down the ramp when you felt your chair jerk forward and stop. You looked directly ahead at the whiteboard, fearing what you would see if you looked back.

"Going somewhere?"

The cold voice sent shivers down your spine and you could feel his breath on your neck. You nodded. "I want to go home." You made an attempt to push yourself forward, but to no avail. You began to panic. You felt like an animal in a cage. You could do nothing about the position you were in.

"Awww," a new voice cooed mockingly, "she wants to go _home_. Isn't that cute?" You heard cruel laughs in response. "Oh honey," the same voice continued. You heard the click of her combat boots on the floor as she walked in front of you. She kneeled down so she was at eye level with you height. She looked like a rat. Her cheekbones were high and foreboding and her nose was pinched and pointed. Her thin lips were pulled into a scowl and her black eyes bored into you. "Your freakish ass isn't going anywhere."

She grinned at you, and before you knew it, you felt a sharp pain in your right cheek as she slapped you. She grabbed your face and turned it to look back at her. "You look like a slut." She slapped you the other way. "You don't belong here." She slapped you in your right cheek again. This pattern went on until your cheeks were bright red, but you refused to cry. She glared at you, panting, before turning back to the group.

"I can't crack her. David, she's all yours." She stepped away and a new figure appeared before you. He was tall and thin with his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this..." You mumbled. The group laughed coldly. " _Why_ _?_ " A high pitched voice mimicked you from behind. " _Why are you doing this?_ " They laughed again for a moment before the dame voice answered, "It's funny!" The man called David placed his face inches in front of yours. Your disgust for these people overwhelmed you and before you could stop yourself you spit right in his eye. He fell back clutching his eye and you smiled to yourself. Your smile vanished however after her got back up and picked you out of your wheelchair.

In a matter of moments you were flying down the ramp like a slide before crashing into the podium painfully. The boy holding your wheelchair at the top of the ramp looked at you and then at the chair. He flashed you a wicked grin before saying, "Oops..." You had seconds to crawl out of the way before the wheelchair slammed into the place you had been moments before. At that you broke. A few tears slipped out of your eyes and hit the cold floor. "Come on guys," a girl said, "That's enough..." The rest of the group grumbled their agreement.

You could hear their footsteps and voices fade as they walked away and left you alone. They're right, you thought, everything they said was true. You laid on the floor for who knows how long before finally mustering up enough strength to get back into your wheelchair. There was now a dent in the left wheel, but otherwise it was unharmed. You wished you could way the same for yourself.

You made it to the front of the school and you stared blankly at the street. You got lost in the rough black pavement as you watched the cars rush by. You thought of how easy it would be to wheel into the street. It would all end. All the pain. All the lies. You would be free. Truly free... You contemplated it, but then you thought of Jack. You'd never see his face light up with his boyish excitement again. You would never get to know him. You wanted to live for that.

In that moment, you realized that there was no way for you to get home. You sighed and pulled at your phone to dial the number you seemed to be calling more and more. The phone clicked as the person you were calling picked up.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Jack..."_

 _"Hey [Y/N]!_ _What's_ _up? Is_ _something_ _wrong?"_

 _"No,"_ you sighed, _"_ _I_ _just... Can you pick me up from school? I_ _can't_ _drive."_

 _"Oh! Of course! Be there soon! Bye!"_

 _"Bye."_

The phone clicked as he hung up and you were left alone once more. You drew circles into your [F/C] binder with your finger as you got lost in your thoughts a second time. You just needed to relax. You needed to focus on the positive. After all, you had Jack, right? You had Mark and Felix and Bob and Wade... You were cared about... Right?

You were broken out of your ordeal by a loud honk. You jumped in your seat and looked up to see Jack laughing at you. "Hey," you pouted, but there was a smile on your face, "sneak attacks don't count!"

"Oh yes they do!" He replied with a smile. He hopped out of the car and went through the same drill as the hospital. On the way the things the group had said had come back to you. Their remarks chased themselves around in your brain like a whirlpool. "Hey," Jack said, "are you alright?" You nodded wordlessly and looked out of the window for the remainder of the ride.

Once you had reached your flat he helped you out like before. You began to make your way away from the car, but you didn't get more than are few feet before you heard Jack call for you. You spun around to face his contagious smile. "I'm taking you to and from school from now on, ya hear?" You nodded, but the smile dropped off your face. "Jack?" You asked.

"Hm?" He looked at you with his piercing ocean eyes.

"D-do you think you could maybe stay tonight?" Your face turned red and Jack smiled at you. He opened his door and shut the car off. He looked you right in the eye. "Of course I'll stay the night." You smiled at him and uttered a quiet 'thank you'.

You spent the night laughing and playing video games while he ate your popcorn. He offered you some, but you politely declined. Soon enough it was late into the night. You stifled a yawn as your eyes drooped. Jack smiled and laughed at you quietly. "It's time for bed." You didn't protest when he picked you up bridal-style. "Okay, where's your room?" He asked. You pointed lazily down the hall and to the left.

He grinned down at you as you nuzzled into his chest. He smelled like an old book mixed with summer rain. It was intoxicating. He set you down gently and tucked you in. He must have thought you were already asleep because he kissed you gently on the forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams..."

He sauntered out of the room to sleep on the couch and you drifted into the first peaceful sleep you've had in a while.

 **A/N: Okay, so hopefully next chapter will be a little more interesting, I just wanted to write something so I'm sorry if it's bad!**


	11. The Nightmare

**A/N: I'm going to try to update more frequently if** **that's** **okay with you lovelies!**

 **Trigger Warnings: Sort of self harm mention**

That night you dreamt. Your dream wasn't soft and pleasant like the one you had hoped for, this one was dark and cruel. It all started with you on your way to school. You looked behind you to see a wheelchair, rusty and creaking sitting in the back seat that seemed to stretch several more feet than it should. It sat there mocking you and making you feel uneasy. You glanced over to the driver to find a stranger.

He seemed entirely oblivious to your discomfort and continued smiling blankly at the road. His smile was sincere, but his eyes were hollow and gaunt. You gulped as the driver stopped in front of the main campus building. It loomed high above you making you feel even more insignificant and intimidated. You walked through the doors to find the inside in ruins. The sickly green paint was hanging on to the wall in small patches. The tile on the floor had become the bleach white from the hospital.

The floor was stained only by blood. Thousands upon thousands of bloody razors lined the halls and tinted the edges a light pink. You knew they were yours. The bright metal lockers were now a deep burgendy and the metal crumpled. The lights flickered as if they too were uncertain of the school. Suddenly you were swept off your feet by the wheelchair from the car. You attempted to cry out, but your voice didn't seem to work at all. You sat there with your mouth agape in a silent scream for a few moments before you were whipped around a corner.

Down this hall was like a funhouse. The walls twisted and contorted themselves into odd shapes and the floors seemed to fluctuate. There were words written on the wall in blood. They were meant for you. You rode by these slowly, now unable to leave your seat. It was like a roller-coaster. One that you wanted to get off of. Some words were reminders of your failures. Others were descriptions of your shortcomings. But they were mostly the insults from the incident after class. Their voiced echoed grotesquely through the corridor creating a symphony of hatred in your mind.

You shut your eyes tightly and tried to block them out. Suddenly everything stopped; the wheelchair, the voices, _everything_. You opened your eyes tentatively and you witnessed the hallway shrink so you were face to face with what was at the end.

It was Jack.

He was slumped over in a chair illuminated by the dim lamp. It showcased him as if he was a display. His head was unnaturally bent to the left and a bone was threatening to pop out of his skin. A mixture of blood and spit trickled slowly down his chin and his ocean blue eyes were rolled back into his head. Again, you tried to scream, and again nothing came out.

You jolted awake, panting heavily. You felt around you frantically for the light. You flipped it on to see Jack standing wide-eyed in the doorway. He rushed over to your now crying form and sat himself down right next to you. He grabbed your shoulders. "Are you ok-" his sentence was cut off by you wrapping your arms quickly around him. You tugged your sleeves down behind his back. He patted down your hair and shushed you softly.

"Shhh, it's okay now... shhh, shhh, don't cry [Y/N]... please don't cry.." He stayed with you, reassuring you that he was here for you. You glanced over to the clock, but you couldn't make out the numbers through your tears.

Once you had simmered down enough to speak, Jack asked once again if you were okay. You nodded with a small smile. He grinned and nodded at you as he tilted your head upwards with his pointer finger. You knew it was his own dorky way of saying 'chin up'. You giggled as he turned to walk away. Something inside of you ignited and you lunged for his hand.

He turned back to you with a quizzical expression. Your face flushed, "Could you... ughhh.. maybe sleep in here for the night?... Please?" He smiled at you and readjusted his plain site t-shirt. "Of course [Y/N]." You shrunk back slightly and let his hand fall gently from yours. He crawled over to the opposite side of the bed and asserted himself between the sheets. "This is more comfortable than the couch..." he muttered sarcastically.

You couldn't help but chuckle as you flipped the light back off. "Goodnight you loser... thank you for the help with the he nightmare."

He smiled toothlessly at you. His bright blue eyes couod still be seen clearly. He looked you with sympathy. "Everyone has nightmares sometimes. Just remember it was a dream, alright?... and if a time comes when you can't just remember it's not real... I'm a call away. I promise."

You gave him a small smile and your [E/C] eyes flashed him a thank you. You attacked him with another hug, and this time you didn't let go. He fell asleep first and you ended up drifting to sleep the the gentle lull of Jack's breath.

 **A/N: OKAY SO I WANTED SOMETHING KINDA CUTE I'M** **JUST GOING WITH THE FLOW NEXT CHAPTER IS PROBS BAD NEWS. GOODBYE MY FELLOW POTATOES!**


	12. Breakfast For Two

**A/N: I need to write and I need to work through a bit of a block so I'm sorry if it isn't wonderful.**

 **Trigger Warnings: Purging**

The next morning the bed seemed suspiciously warm. You kept your eyes shut against the bright light that flooded the room and you clung adamantly onto the sheets. You felt a light tap on your shoulder and rolled to the other side of the bed. "Five more minutes..." you grumbled. Jack giggled. "Come on sleepy head! Rise and shine! We have two classes today and then I'm giving you a tour. You've been cooped up in here the entire summer." Your eyes snapped open and your eyebrows shot into your hairline. Jack was standing above you with his hands on his hips.

"How did you know I didn't go out much in the summer?"

"Call it motherly intuition... oooor I just tricked you into telling me." He flashed you a devilish grin and flashed away before you could get to him. You ripped the sheets off of you in a flash and accidentally toppled over the side of the bed in your attempt to follow after him. You flung yourself into the wheelchair so fast in went backwards a few inches before you barreled after him in your pajamas. He was sitting calmly at the table with two plates neatly set. You stopped dead in the doorway and stared.

On the table were two full breakfasts. Your mouth watered as it studied the food. There were two juicy sausages next to several strips of bacon. Next to that was a hearty serving on beans on toast with two peppered eggs over easy. The smell of the meal pervaded the air and seemed to beckon you forward. Your stomach did somersaults inside of you as you thought of how much weight you would gain from eating that.

You plastered a smile on your face and wheeled tentatively towards the table.

 **A/N: Bonus points for onomatopoeia.**

"Did you make all of this?" You asked, already knowing the answer. You just needed to stall until class. Wait, when was it again? Oh no...

"Yep! I thought you might want a little bit of a traditional Irish breakfast. It's what I was raised off of!" His cheery smile brought a little color back into your pale face. You laughed faintly. "Hey... Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"When's our first class?"

"Noon."

"Annnd what time is it now?"

"Eleven fifteen." Jack cocked his head in curiosity. "Are you eager to get to Mr. Thompson's class?" You half smiled and shook your head, letting your eyes flutter down to the plate before you. You saw Jack had already torn into the sausages and was eyeballing his beans on toast. You wondered how he could eat that much and still be as small as he was. You felt your stomach gurgle loudly and you saw Jack look up and smile. His cheeks were bulging with food.

The sight made you want to vomit.

Everything around you seemed enhanced. You could hear the crunching of the toast as clearly as if it was next to you. The smell of food flooded your senses until you were drowning in it. Every part of your body screamed for you to eat it. You knew if you started you wouldn't be able to stop. You wanted to stay in control. Your body needed to be perfect. Just right. 117 pounds was so far from perfect it disgusted you. You needed to stay in control.

You noticed Jack looking at you quizzically. "It's not going to bite a chunk out of you you know haha." You smiled feebly again and plucked the fork off the table slowly. You stabbed your first sausage and brought it shakily up to your mouth. After your first bite you were done. You shoveled mouthful after mouthful until you couldn't stand how much you had eaten. All the flavours melded together and gave you an overwhelmingly homey feeling.

That's when it hit. Your stomach was bulging and the pain was immense. You doubled over in your chair and sucked in a sharp breath through your clenched teeth. You let out small noises of pain and all you could hear was dull. It was almost like being underwater. Jack was staring you in the eyes and you mumbled something along the lines of, _'I can't fucking handle cramping.'_

You wheeled slowly to the bathroom to hide. Jack stood right behind you. He hadn't stopped talking in a panicked voice since you doubled over. The funny thing was, you hadn't taken in a word he's said. You gave one final flick of your wrist and you were in the bathroom. Only in the pale yellow room did things go back into real-time. You were gasping for breath and you locked the door. You threw yourself onto the cold hard tile.

Everything here reminded you of a mental ward. The walls almost looked padded. Your arms were wrapped around you as if you were in a straitjacket. You crawled slowly over to the toilet like a wounded animal; one arm was clutching your stomach, and the other was clawing it's way forward.

You opened the toilet lid and hovered over the bowl breathing heavily. Your legs shook as if they begged to give out under your frail body. Your left hand pushed your hair out of the way as the other slowly rose to become level with your currently open mouth. You made your throat stretch to feel like you were yawning and then you quickly shoved your fingers down your throat. You pulled them out as fast as you could as you felt the familiar sensation of the food pushing it's way up your throat. _Look at how in control I am_ , you thought with twisted glee. You were used to the foul stench, but the acid burned your mouth. You spat out the rest of the vile goop that resided in your mouth before flushing the toilet.

You made your way slowly back to the wheelchair and reasserted yourself into the uncomfortable seat. You looked into the mirror and smiled forcibly. You furrowed your eyebrows and leaned closer. Your teeth were getting rounder... You sighed and shook your head as you tried to convince yourself you were imagining things. You rolled out of the bathroom to see Jack folding clothes in a nervous frenzy.

You raised your eyebrows and smirked when he finally looked at you. "Really?" you said almost laughing, "You clean when you're worried?"

Jack studied the stacks of clothes around him. "Maybe...?"

"Wait, how pristine was your fucking flat when I was in the hospital? How extreme did you go?"

Jack looked blankly at you before cringe-smiling and saying, "I colour coated everything in my house. Everything."

"You did not."

"Ask my fucking dog, he'll tell you. He was the one watching me sort nail polish."

You stared at him for a few moments before busting out with laughter. He soon joined and you both couldn't stop for a good 3 minutes. When you finally faded out into silence again you wheeled up to him, careful to avoid the towers of clothing. You patted him on the head as he stared around at all the things surrounding him. "Thanks for breakfast," you said softly. He took your hand off his head and kissed it absentmindedly as began to colour coat the clothing.

"Anytime."

You stared at your hand for a while until Jack suggested you get dressed. He was still caught up in the whole colour crisis. You wheeled into your room still dazed. After you shut your door you stared at you hand a little longer. You grinned stupidly to yourself before a light rose dusted your cheeks. You rolled over to your closet and began to pick out the clothes you were going to wear to class.

 **A/N: So it was kinda depressing then fluffy. I think that's a good balance or trade or whatever. Goodbye my fellow potatoes!**


End file.
